Living in the Fast Lane
by WyomingWildflower89
Summary: What happens when an old friend returns to the UES from a small country town in Wyoming? What surprises will she bring with her for the NJBC? Especially a certain Bass?   I don't own any of the characters just Lex, Alex & Nicole
1. Day of Awakening

CH.1 Day of Awakening

Alexandria Kordonowy woke up to the pilots voice coming overhead to let the passengers know that they would be landing at JFK Airport in a half hour. Alexandria sat up in her seat and looked around to see other passengers doing the same thing. The flight from Salt Lake City Airport had been a long non-stop flight. She looked at the seat next to her to see her six year old daughter Nicole was awake and reading her book. She was ready to be off and at her three bedroom apartment that her grandparents bought for her, relaxing in the bed that would be waiting. She felt the plane start to descend as she looked out the window and saw the skyline of New York City, her new home.

Once she got their bags from baggage claim Nicole and Lex headed towards the front doors. Not knowing who was picking them up she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and went through her contacts till she found her Grandfathers number.

"Hey Munchikin did you have a good flight?" her Grandfather Alexander Kordonowy asked

"Yes I did Grandpapa. Umm is Grandmother picking us up?" Lex asked looking around she noticed a man in a black suit and tie was holding a sign with her name on it. She walked up to the man and smiled.

"Hi I'm Alexandria Kordonowy." she said holding her phone to her shoulder.

"Munchikin James should be there to pick you up. You remember him right?" she heard her grandfather ask

"Yes Grandpapa I just found him. When will you come over?"

"I have a business meeting this afternoon so I don't know when. Your Grandmother is out at one of her meetings. So just have James take you to the apartment relax and go out and explore. We will all go out tonight for supper and we can catch up. Enjoy your new home."

"Alright see you tonight. Love you." Lex said as she hit end.

As James took her to the town car she was still amazed how much time had passed since she had last been to New York. She was from Evanston, Wyoming where there was nothing fancy except a few chose restaurants. Her dad Michael and mom Elaine owned a horse ranch where her and her older brother were taught to ride. She was a tom-boy but she liked to dress up every once in awhile. Her Dad's family had come over from Ukraine during WWI they were prestigious businessmen and also counts and grand dukes. Her Grandfather still held the title of Grand Duke Alexander Kordonowy that was given to his family back in the 1600's. She wasn't brought up in the world of glam and glitter and social events like her dad was. Her dad had met her mom when they were both 18. He was going to Columbia to become a lawyer just like his dad when he first saw Elaine Irene. She was there visiting the city for a college class at the University of Wyoming. When Michael told his father about Elaine his father disowned him and they moved out to Wyoming to start a horse ranch. Lexs' brother was her twin but he loved to rub it in that he was 5 minutes older. Alexander was named after his grandfather but he loved to be called Alex. Him and Lex had a special connection when one of them was in trouble the other knew it. They had each other's backs and where best friends before brother sister. Nicole had been a gift from god and had seperated the family her parents disowned her and her brother let Nicole and Lex live with him till he disappeared. Her Grandparents brought both girls to New York to live in their own apartment everything paid for.

Lex was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt the car stop and James get out and open her door.

"Here you go Miss." he said with a smile.

"Thank you James." she said pulling out her wallet.

"Oh no Miss I can't take that." James said holding his hand up.

Lex looked up at him in surprise. "It's just a tip James. Plus I don't think Grandfather would mind me giving you one. It could be our little secret?"

"Okay our little secret Miss." James said smiling.

"Please call me Lex." she said walking into the building where her new apartment was.

Lex walked into her bedroom and started looking through the clothes that the maid her grandparents hired put up for her. She had taken a shower after coming in and now she was looking for something to wear to go out site seeing in. She picked out a pair of her favorite skinny jeans and put her black riding boots over them. For the shirt she picked out an emerald green long tank top and a black leather jacket. Her dark hair was in loose curls down to her waist. Her light blue eyes where outlined with barely any eyeliner giving her the barely any make up look. Nicole was sitting in her room watching a movie when Lex walked in to get her daughter ready.

"Baby you ready?" Lex asked standing in the doorway

"No mama I don't wanna go out I'm tired." Nicole said

"Okay sweetie. Well mama's going to go out and get some things maybe ice cream and coffee. Will you be okay with Maddie?" Lex asked referring to her new maid.

"Yeah." Nicole said rubbing her eyes

"Okay well I'll be home soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

As she was heading towards the elevator she stopped and looked at the photo on the hall way table that was of her and Nicole. They had just jumped into a pile of leaves and their curly hair was filled with leaves. Lex smiled at the memory as she walked off the elevator and went to a store and got Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and Rocky Road ice cream. She was walking back when she spotted her heaven on earth, Starbucks.

'Thank God there is a Lord.' she thought as she entered

"Hey is this seat taken?" she heard someone ask her

She looked up saw the one person she would recognize almost immediately. "No you can sit. My names Lex by the way." she said holding out her hand.

"Bass, Chuck Bass." the guy said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Lex just looked at Chuck not knowing what to do.. Lex did a look over of the guy in front of her and noticed that he was wearing a business suit, his dark hair was slicked back in a way that said he was important and he knew it. His hazel eyes never left her face and she could see his smirk getting bigger. Not a hint of recognition on his face when he looked at her.

"So Lex was it? You aren't from around here are you?" Chuck asked still holding her hand

"Nope. I'm from Wyoming. I moved here to live near my Grandparents." Lex said taking her hand back from Chuck.

"Wyoming? I knew a girl from there a long time ago though." Chuck said looking at the door.

"Are you waiting on someone Mr. Bass?" Lex joked

Chuck looked over at her and smiled "No just not wanting to go to a business meeting I have set up."

Lex sipped her coffee and shrugged "Blow it off. I mean you're what 22? Have some fun. Play hookey."

"I can't just blow off a business meeting and play hookey with some random low class girl." Chuck snapped.

Lex just looked at him with a cold gaze. If looks could kill then Chuck Bass would be a dead man. Lex got up and grabbed her cell phone and ice cream and headed for the door. She was outside and walking back towards the apartment when she heard someone shout out to her. She didn't turn around until a pair of hands turned her around.

"Look I'm sorry okay? This meeting is just too important to just blow off." Chuck said gasping for air.

"Oh you don't need to explain to me sir. Seeing as I'm a low class girl that couldn't possibly know anything about your business. I merely suggested it because you look like you could use a break and some fun. But go on to your meeting and your important life." Lex hissed trying to get out of Chuck's grasp.

Chuck couldn't say anything as Lex walked away. He just watched her walk down the block some more before he couldn't see her anymore. As he turned around he wondered when he would see the mysterious girl again.


	2. Falling Down Memory Lane

CH. 2 Falling Down Memory Lane

Lex laid in her bed looking at pictures on her computer while listening to her iHome. She hadn't had to do much with the apartment because her grandmother had called her and asked her what she wanted in her apartment. It was very Lex, classy and elegant with a tinge of rebellion in the decor. Nicole was sleeping in her room, which was decorated for a little princess. She had a wooden bed frame that was a canopy of light blues and silver. She had put the incident outside out of her mind and was enjoying living on her own when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened it up all she saw was blonde hair jumping for her.

"OMG YOU'RE BACK! I cannot believe this Blair is gonna flip when she see's you. Have you seen anyone since you've been back? Am I the first person to see you? Did you know Blair and Nate are married? How's my Little Princess?"

"Serena slow down. Breathe." Lex said laughing at the blonde that was firing questions off pretty fast.

"I'm just so excited that you're back. It's been strange when you left. Blair and Nate got together, I went insane on the partying. And Chuck is just partying, womanizing, and doing drugs." Serena said sitting down on the couch.

Lex froze at the mention of Chuck. She had known the NJBC back when they were all younger and Alex and her where living with their grandparents for a year. Chuck hadn't recognized her this morning and she wanted to keep it that way. When she came back five years ago for a visit he had insulted her and told her never to speak to him again. When his father died she had tried to contact him but Serena said that he went missing for months. She was secretly in love with him had been since she was little.

Lex had kept in contact with Serena and Blair more than the other members of the NJBC. Serena was the one that made life interesting with the partying and everything else. She was Lex's party buddy. Blair was more schemeing and put together than anyone else. She had a dark side that only true friends appreciated and Lex was just as conniving and bitchy just like Blair. Nate was someone that Lex only associated with because he was friends with Serena, Blair and Chuck. Nate was one of the guys that her brother hung out with. The jock and great student type. Alex and Nate would always play soccer together when they lived in New York.

"God I miss the good days. Remember that summer Alex and I came back and you and I went out to all those bars and Chuck and Alex had to come drag us home." Lex said handing Serena a glass of wine.

"Yeah, wasn't that the time you and Chuck hooked up in his room at the Palace?" Serena said sipping her wine.

Lex chocked on her wine and started coughing. She didn't know that Serena knew that her and Chuck had a one night stand the summer she came to visit when they where 14. She looked at Serena and saw that Serena was looking at her pictures and didn't see her eyes tear up. 7 years ago was the last time Chuck told her she was beautiful the first time he told anyone that he loved them. She had found out 3 months after going home that she was pregnant. When she gave birth she wanted to call him and let him know but he ignored her. When she came to visit him he was in mourning and she came to see him after their little girl turned 1. But he kicked her out and left the country.

"Yeah...How did you know?" Lex asked sitting up a little straighter.

"Please you two were not quiet. Plus we were all drunk but we all know he's in love with you." Serena said

"Loved. He doesn't love me anymore S. He made that clear 5 years ago."

"He still loves you he's just being stubborn."

"I saw him today. At Starbucks. I was trying to get him to play hookey from work. That didn't go over to well. Oh well. Plus I know he's in a 'relationship' with some Swedish model." Lex said getting up from the couch to refill her glass.

"L you know he did love you? When you left he wasn't the same after that summer. When you came back and told us about Nicole we were all happy. But what happened? You came back from seeing him and you just grabbed your things and Nicole and left. Didn't come back till a year later." Serena asked quietly

Lex was brushing tears away from her eyes. She wouldn't cry over Chuck Bass anymore. When she turned back around she looked at Serena and smiled.

"I went to tell him about Nicole. When I got there he was letting some whore out of his place. I stood there stunned. How could he do that to me? I thought I was important. I thought he loved me. He saw me standing there and he laughed asked if I wanted in. I told him that I had something important to tell him and he said nothing I could ever say would be important. I left and didn't look back till I got Blair's phone call about Bart."

Serena came over and hugged her as she cried. They broke apart when they heard a little voice.

"Mama is there any ice cream left?" Nicole came into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby there is. Would you like some?" Lex asked moving to the freezer.

"Rocky Road!" Came two voices.

Lex smiled when she turned and saw Serena sitting on a bar stool with a grin just as big as her daughter.

"S if my daughter turns out to be like you I will throw ice cream all over you." Lex said setting two bowls in front of the two people sitting down.

"Don't worry L. She'll be corrupt and blonde in no time!" Serena said smiling.

"But I like my dark hair! It's a pretty raven color huh mama." Nicole squeaked.

"That it is baby."


	3. The Devil and The Fairy Princess

CH. 3 The Devil & Fairy Princess

Chuck woke up with a pounding in his head that he was so use to that he just got out of his bed and walked to his liquor cabinet. He walked to the window and looked out at his city. He ruled New York just like any king rules his kingdom with an iron fist and a good scotch. Even though he wasn't King of New York he did still own half the sky rises.

"Baby are you coming back to bed?" Came a voice from the bedroom.

Chuck looked up from the window and saw his gorgeous blonde girlfriend Candice, laying only wrapped up in a sheet. He was a lucky man he had money, a beautiful girlfriend who he adored, and a multi-billion company. What more could he ask for?

'Maybe a young lady from Wyoming who you gave your heart to?' the voice in his head asked.

Chuck shook off the voice with downing his scotch. He walked back into the bedroom about to pick up the activities from the night before when his phone began ringing. He walked over and picked it up without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" he snapped

"Well hello to you to dear step-brother." Serena's voice came drifting through the speaker.

"What do you want S? I'm about to be preoccupied." Chuck smirked at the comment as Candice began kissing his neck.

"Ignoring perverted comments. But I am inviting you and Candice to brunch today at 11:00 am. Mom wants you to come. She hasn't seen you in awhile and there is someone I want to introduce you to." Serena said in one breath.

"Not another flavor of the month Sis." Chuck said

"No! Just be there. Chuck I mean it." Serena said ending the phone conversation.

Chuck put his phone down and grabbed Candice by the shoulders and lightly pushed her off of him. When she started protesting he kissed her roughly and got up from the bed.

"Come on Candice we have a brunch to go to today. I don't want to be late." Chuck said walking into the bathroom and starting the shower. When he came out he was surprised that Candice was out of bed and getting dressed. Usually she hated going to family gatherings of Chucks, due to the fact that no one liked her. Blair always made her feel beneath her and Nate just went along with Blair, Serena just dealt with her.

When they were heading in the limo towards the Vander Woodsen penthouse Chuck's mind wasn't into the fooling around that he was occupying himself with at the moment with Candice. When they pulled up to the penthouse Chuck was the first one out and he helped Candice out. They rode up in silence, when the elevator doors open up they walked in and saw Serena sitting on the ground by the coffee table coloring with a little girl in a ankle length dress that was a light shade of lavender. The young girl looked about 6 years old and was laughing hysterically at Serena.

"Hello Sis. Who's your friend?" Chuck asked startling Serena.

Serena looked up at Chuck and tried to mask the guilt that she felt. She smiled and jumped up and hugged him quickly. "Chuck! So glad you could come. This is Miss Nicole Charolette Kordonowy."

Nicole got up and walked over to the man that her Aunt Serena was talking to. Chuck was staring intently at the young girl. She had the bluest eyes that he had ever seen, they were a sky blue. Her hair was curly and went to her mid back but it was the color that he kept staring at. It was the exact color of his hair, dark brown like a ravens. When Nicole got up to him he bowed a little and she giggled.

"Hi there Miss Nicole." Chuck said giving her tiny hand a kiss.

"Hi. You must be Mr. Chuck. Mama said I'd meet you today." Nicole said politely

Before Chuck could answer the elevator door opened up and out popped someone talking nonstop.

"Okay who wants ice cream?" Lex asked as she held up the bag containing different kinds of ice cream.

"I DO!" came four different voices.

"Alright slow down. Nicole, Serena I suspect Rocky Road? Blair what kind Mint Chocolate? Nate? I never know rainbow looking one or orange cherbert? Touch the Chocolate Chip cookie Dough you will die though." She said walking to the kitchen.

Chuck was frozen to his place, not only was this the girl from Starbucks but this was Alexandria Nicole Kordonowy. The girl he loved. The one who after she left he became like he is. She was back and he hadn't recognized her. He went over to the couch where Candice, Lily, and Rufus all sat. He wasn't paying much attention to the conversation when he felt someone put something cold in his hands. He looked up and saw Lex standing near him holding the bowl out.

"Come on Chuck it's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough with chocolate syrup just like you liked it." She said putting the bowl in his lap. When she was free of the bowl she walked over by Serena and Blair and sat down. Nicole was in front of her and she leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Chuck was watching the interaction.

"So Alexandria what brings you back to New York?" Chuck asked with a bitter tone.

Lex looked up at him and just stared, the room had gone silent as everyone looked between the two. Chuck was waiting for Lex to say something but she just looked down at Nicole and took a deep breath.

"Grandfather and Grandmother asked me to move back here. Get away from things for awhile back home." Lex said looking him straight in the eyes.

"Brunch is ready everyone." came Lily's voice a short time later.

Chuck was standing in his father's old study when he heard Lex, Serena and Blair talking in Serena's old room.

"Lex you have to tell him. He may want to know." he heard Blair say

"No I have a right to not tell him and plus after how he treated me all those years ago he doesn't deserve to know." Lex said sounding angry.

Chuck was standing by the door when he heard a little voice "Mr. Chuck? What are you doing? Mama says it's not nice to lurk in corners."

Chuck smiled at Nicole "Your mother sounds like a smart woman. What about your daddy?"

Nicole walked further into the room and sat down on the couch. She had her nose scrunched up and was thinking. "I don't know. I don't have a father or if I do he's never been a part of my life."

Chuck sat down next to her and was just studying her. She was a miniature version of Lex but she had his hair color and his smirk.

"Mr. Chuck can you tell me a story?" Nicole yawned as she laid her head down on the couch cushion.

"Okay, what do you wanna hear? How the princess fell in love with the prince?" He asked thinking that was what all young girls wanted to hear. Blair had, Serena was always up late.

Nicole crinkled her nose "No! How the Devil fell in love with the Fairy Princess."

"I don't know that one." Chuck told her

"Here I'll help, A very long time ago there was the Devil he lived in a palace high up in the mountains where the sun never reached. The towns people where afraid of him. Said that no one had ever seen him and that his heart was made of ice that he could never love anyone. Until he was walking in the forest he came upon a beautiful site. Just by the river was a young woman singing the most beautiful lullaby...Now your turn Mr. Chuck." Nicole said

Chuck cleared his throat, "The Devil walked up to the young woman careful not to disturb her. She was sitting on a rock soaking her feet. Her voice had enchanted the entire forest. The harsh winds had stopped blowing until it was just a gentle breeze. When the young woman heard the devil she turned around and stopped singing. She didn't yell or scream like all the villagers were known to do. She stood up and curtsey 'I'm Anastasia Fairy Princess.' the young woman said. The devil bowed and took her hand and gave her knuckles a kiss. 'I am the Devil.' he said smirking. The young girl looked at him questioningly 'You cannot be the Devil sir, you are far to handsome to be one.' The Devil looked at her with astonishment. 'How can you say that I'm not a Devil? If I am not a Devil than what am I?' he asked..."

Before Chuck could finish he heard the study door open up and he looked up to see Lex walk in and stop. "Chuck? I'm sorry she tends to hide when she's tired. Has she been bugging you?"

Chuck looked down at the sleeping figure, Nicole had managed to snuggle up to him and he was playing with her hair. He looked back up at Lex and shook his head.

"Well then I guess I better wake her up and get her home. We have a big day planned today. S and B are taking us to see the sites." Lex said crouching down to her daughter.

"Lex?.." Chuck started.

She looked up at him but she almost afraid. "Chuck things with us are in the past. You told me a long time ago that I was nothing. Let's keep it that way please."

"Nicole is mine too isn't she?" He asked.

Lex felt the tears start to well up she could only nod. "I came to tell you when I was 15 that summer. But you were letting some whore out of your place and when I tried you told me I was nothing. I left. I came back for Bart's funeral. I tried telling you than but you where gone. Then you never spoke to me again. So it was easier for you not to know."

"Lex.."Chuck started again.

"No! Just drop it Chuck. Please." Lex said picking up Nicole and carrying her to the elevator.


	4. Rocky Road and Finding Nemo

CH. 4 Rocky Road & Finding Nemo

"Nic' have you seen my heels?" Lex called from her closet

"I think they're under your bed." Nicole said sitting up a little on her mom's bed.

They had been lounging around that morning watching movies and spending quality girl time together. Now they were getting ready for a late lunch with Serena and Blair at Cafe Carlyle. Lex had gotten Nicole dressed in a summer dress that was pale pink with black ballet flats. Her long hair was down in lose curls with a ribbon pinned in perfection. Lex was wearing a white flowing tank top, a bomber jacket, skinny jeans, white Palm Beach open toe pumps from Louis Vuitton. Her hair was naturally curly and to her waist.

"You ready Babe?" Lex asked Nicole walking out of the closet.

Nicole was already jumping off the bed heading for the doorway. Lex was laughing as she grabbed her purse and house keys. Her Grandparents had visited them the night before and were glad that she was adjusting well. She was enrolling in Columbia so she could get her degree in business and was going to go work for her Grandfather as a secretary while Nicole was in school.

"Mama how can we afford to go out?" Nicole asked on the elevator ride to the lobby.

"Well Baby you know Grandpapa is helping us out and I did have a little saved up before. But I'm getting a job when you start school next week." Lex said rubbing her daughter's back.

Nicole made a face and stuck her tongue out when her mom mentioned school. "Come on mom."

"You were in school in Wyoming. What's wrong with going to school here?" Lex asked looking at her daughter.

Nicole didn't say anything just looked out the window as the town car drove down the streets of New York. "Hey Babe, where did you go to?" Lex asked noticing Nicole's faraway look

"I love you Mama." Nicole said hugging her mother.

Lex wrapped her arms around Nicole and kissed the top of her head "I love you to Babygirl. How about I make you a deal? We go to lunch with Auntie S and Auntie B then we go home and lounge around in our sweat pants and t-shirts watching any movie you want to see?"

Nicole beamed at her mother and nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds great!"

"Alright what movies did you pick out?" Lex called from the kitchen where she was waiting for the tenth bag of popcorn to finish.

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you Mama. Hurry up!" Nicole said running into the kitchen.

Lex was about to answer when she heard someone knocking at the front door. "Hey Babe will you go see who that is?"

"Sure." Nicole said walking to the door "Hey Mr. Chuck! What are you doing here?"

Lex walked into the foyer to see Chuck standing outside the thresh hold of her apartment. She felt anger and sadness that he was there. She took a look at Chuck and saw that he was a mess. His hair was in a disarray, his eyes were red from either lack of sleep, drinking, or both.

"Nicole why don't you go get things set up while I talk to Mr. Chuck."

Lex watched Nicole shrug and walk back towards the living room. She then looked back over to Chuck and saw him still standing outside her door. "You can come in Chuck. My weapons are gone."

Chuck smirked a little at that. Her weapons always use to be things she could throw at him. He watched her as she turned around led him into the den. He wanted to reach out and touch her arm but she whipped around and looked at him expectantly.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear the other day." She said in an angry tone

"I just wanted to talk. I haven't seen you since that brunch and Serena won't tell me anything neither will Blair." Chuck said taking a step towards her. He was about to reach out and touch her arm when she stepped back from him.

"Well maybe that's because I don't want you finding me. As you can see Nicole and I have been doing well without you. What happened to your 'girlfriend'?" Lex asked

Chuck was getting angry all he wanted to do was come and make peace with her and try to be involved in her life and their daughters. But just like Blair, Lex made everything difficult. He took another step towards her and grabbed her arms.

"Look I came here to make peace, not declare war. But if you won't help me out a little Lexie then a war is what you'll get. I have a right to get to know my daughter." he said gripping her arms tighter.

"How dare you! How dare you come in here and threaten me with a war! I didn't even ask to see you. You have no right to try to waltz in here and think I'll give into your demands." Lex said throwing her arms out from his grasp before storming towards the door.

"Lex.." Chuck's voice stopped her from turning the door knob.

"Chuck I think you should leave. I have a movie to watch with my daughter. When you feel like actually showing me that I'm nothing than I may think about you being in Nicole's life. As for now, please leave." she told him while holding the door open. Once he left Lex went into the living room and saw that Nicole was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her and a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She sat down and Nicole snuggled into her lap passing her the popcorn bowl.

"Ready for Nemo's Great Adventure?" Lex asked hitting the play button and snuggling deeper into the couch.


	5. Runin with the Devil

CH.5 Run-in with the Devil

Everywhere she went she couldn't get Chuck out of her head. In the mornings when she was waiting for Nicole to wake up she would be downstairs in the kitchen reading the newspaper drinking coffee and she would see his picture in the society section with his girlfriend on his arm. When Nicole and her would be out and about the city with her grandparents or Serena and Blair and Nate he would just pop out of nowhere. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself she had missed Chuck. He had missed a lot when Nicole was growing up. Lex picked up her cell phone and dialed Blair's number.

"Hey B. I have a question for you."

"What is it L?" Blair said

Lex took a deep breath "Can I have Chuck's number? I think it's time he got to know his daughter."

Blair was silent for a few minutes. Lex was starting to become worried when Blair still hadn't said anything after 5 minutes. "Hey B? Did the line disconnect?"

"No I'm here hold on just looking for the number. Okay here it is." Blair said reading off the numbers

"Thanks Blair. We'll see you tonight at the gala." Lex said hanging up

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:15am she heading up the stairs to her daughters room. When she walked in she saw Nicole was up and playing with her dolls.

"Hey Babe, you want to come eat some breakfast?" Lex asked kneeling down to her daughter.

Nicole just nodded and put her doll down. When they were seating at the table Nicole wasn't eating much and Lex started becoming concerned. "Babe why aren't you eating?"

"I don't feel good." Nicole said setting her head on the table.

Lex got up and put her hand to her daughter's forehead. Nicole was burning up. "Baby why don't you go lie down on the couch and I'll put in your favorite movie."

As soon as Nicole was laying down watching Thumbelina, Lex decided that she needed to go and get some medicine for Nicole's fever. She reached for her cell phone and pushed the number 2 and waited for Serena to answer.

"Hey S. Can you do me a favor and come watch Nicole for a little bit? She's running a fever and I want to go get medicine for her."

"Yeah I'll be over there in 20." Serena said hanging up.

Lex went upstairs and put on a pair of her skinny jeans and a white tee shirt that said 'If you can read this than you're too close. BACK THE F OFF!' in rainbow colors. She put on her boots and walked back downstairs just as Serena came walking in. "Please tell me I'm not gonna regret giving you that spare key?"

"You may one day. Where is my Princess?" Serena said putting her purse down.

"Living room." Lex said walking into the living room and placing her hand on Nicole's forehead. "Hey Babe I'm going to go get you some medicine. Aunt Serena is here to watch the movie with you." she said kissing Nicole's head.

"S I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't corrupt her while I'm gone." she said smiling as she walked out the door. She faintly heard "Want to throw a party Nicole?" from Serena as she walked out the house.

Lex was standing in the middle of a local grocery store looking for some fruit that she felt like eating, when she turned the corner and ran into a large frame.

"Shit I'm sorry. I should of watched where I was..."she stopped mid sentence when she saw that the large frame was that of Chuck Bass.

"Well you just can't keep your hands off me can you?" he asked smirking.

Lex just glared at him and went to move around him. She was stopped from going any further by Chuck grabbing her arm. "What do you want Chuck?" she hissed as she spun around to face him

"I just want to talk to you. Catch up, go out. You know what old friends do when they don't see each other for a long time." he said moving closer to her

"Chuck what do you really want?" Lex said looking up at him

"I told you already. To catch up, nothing more." Chuck said still gripping her arm

Lex saw the familiar look in his eyes that he use to get when he was younger. The look that meant things were not going like he had planned or schemed them to go. "Chuck what do YOU want?" she said more forcefully

Chuck's grip had tightened around her arm when she asked the question again. He thought he was making himself clear when he told her that he wanted to catch up with her. "I just want to get to know you. Is that so hard to believe Roy?" he snapped letting her arm go

Lex stumbled back a little at the shock of being let go so fast. She began rubbing her arm that had started throbbing from where he held it. She was looking at him as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Chuck you've never had to get to know me. You always knew me. Well until after our one night together when we were 14." she whispered feeling her eyes start to water.

She noticed that he swallowed before he looked over at her. His eyes where cold just like he use to do when they were little and he didn't want people to know what he was feeling. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, when she opened them again she made herself cold, a bitch.

"Goodbye Chuck." she said walking away. Once she was a few isle's over she took another shaky breath and let a few tears slip. After all these years Chuck Bass still effected her.


	6. Surprises and Basses

CH. 6 Surpises and Basses

A month after her run-in with Chuck, Lex had been keeping herself busy with work, getting Nicole to and from school, social events that come with being the granddaughter of a Grand Duke, school events for Nicole, and college classes for her. It was an unusually calm Friday night that both Kordonowy girls where working on finishing up homework so they could have mother/daughter bonding night.

"All right ma chere, what are we doing tonight?" Lex asked looking up from her business book

"Well how about we invite Auntie S and Auntie B and have a girls night? Maybe dress up and ice cream." Nicole said bouncing into the kitchen to grab a juice box.

Lex just laughed at Nicole. Her daughter truly did act like her way to much. Alex always told her that when Nicole got older she was going to see how she was when she was little. Thinking about him made Lex look down at her phone. She went and through her contacts till she got to Alex's name and hit new message.

'I don't know if you will get this but I have to try. Call me please big bro I love and miss you a freaking ton. So does votre petite niece.' she hit send and set her phone back on the kitchen table

"All right mam. Well than let's get washed up we want to look pretty for our girls night non? Plus Aunties S and B love to look good no matter. So should we. We are young ladies of noble birth." Lex explained to her daughter as they walked up the stairs to freshen up.

An hour later Serena, Blair, Nicole and Lex were sitting at a restaurant enjoying a quiet meal when Lex felt her phone start going off in her purse. She pulled it out and gasped when she saw the name on the caller id. She excused herself and went outside.

"Hello? Alex?" she whispered

"Hey Lexie did you miss me?" she heard her brother's voice for the first time in years

Lex let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding in. "Ou il va l'avez-vous ete? Pourquoi ne vous appelez ou ecrivez moi?" she shouted in French

"Hey hey hey calm down. I didn't call or do anything because I didn't know if you were mad at me." Alex said calmly.

"Didn't know if I was mad at you? I wasn't mad at you. You are my brother. I'm mad at you now for thinking I would be mad at you." she said still fuming.

"You are the craziest girl I've ever known. Getting mad because I didn't call. You do know that I would eventually come back." he said

Lex scoffed at that "Yeah and I would with my kids dad."

"Well what are you up to right now?" Alex asked all of a sudden

"Well Nicole and I are eating with Serena and Blair. Why? What are you up to?" Lex asked walking around to keep warm.

"Well I'm trying to decide if I want to come back State side or go somewhere more adventurous." Alex said sounding thoughtful

"Your answer better be 'I think I'll go to New York to see my two beautiful girls'" Lex said not helping the smiling that started to form.

Alex was quiet for a moment "Well then I guess New York it is. Oh and I will be having a guest join me, if you don't mind?"

Lex sighed "No Alex I don't as long as your 'guest' doesn't mind sharing you with Nicole."

"It will work out. I'll see you tomorrow night. Love you sis." Alex said

"Love you to."

When Lex walked back into the restaurant she couldn't keep the excitement off her face. She sat back next to Nicole and squeezed her hand. "Babe I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What is it?" Nicole asked looking up at her

"It's a surprise and all of you have to wait for tomorrow." Lex said eyeing the girls at the table.

The next morning Lex was busy getting the two guest bedrooms ready for her brother and his guest. She had asked Serena to take Nicole out shopping and do something fun for the afternoon so she could work on the rooms. She was taking a lunch break when she heard someone knock at her door. Putting her dishes in the sink she hurried to the door hoping it wasn't Serena and Nicole. When she opened the door she saw that it wasn't them but Chuck.

"What do you want Chuck? I am not in the mood for your games today." Lex said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, well, well aren't we in a cheery mood today?" he smirked "But I came here to talk, like grown ups, no fighting or declaring war. I'm not going to leave either."

Knowing that Chuck wouldn't go away Lex bite her bottom lip and held the door open for him to walk past her. She led him into the kitchen and leaned against the island. She was looking at Chuck and saw that he still was a classy dresser which made her feel like she was dressed in rags, in her sweats and tee shirt that she had on.

"Well now that you are in what do you want to discuss?" Lex asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Chuck just stared at her and sat down at the bar stool. She was looking at him in such a way that he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

"How are you?"

Lex just gaped at him "How am I? That's all you can say after everything. How am I?"

"Look Roy I know you're upset with me but that doesn't mean that you have to go ignoring me. I'm trying to get to know you again, to get to know Nicole. But for some reason you won't let me near you two." Chuck said feeling the anger that he had building up come seeping out.

"Yes Chuck I won't let you near my daughter because she has a good life just me and her. You would spoil her and try to teach her that all there is is money and that's all you need in life. But she doesn't need your money. I've provided food, drink, clothes, school, a roof over her head since she was born. Where were you?" Lex yelled angrily

"Goddamnit Lex, I'm trying now. You can't blame me for being hurt that you were gone. I wanted you back the day after you left. But then you show up a year later and all I could think of was 'She's just back to break my heart' You are the only girl I have ever loved, the only girl I will love. Please let me get to know our daughter." Chuck said walking towards her.

Lex was looking at Chuck in shock, did he just say he loved her? That he still does? She couldn't wrap her thoughts around it. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his hand brush up her arm.

"Chuck...I can't let you manipulate the situation. I need time to think about this. You may visit with Nicole but you cannot say that you are her father. I want to tell her. Also don't think that you will get to know her without me present. She may decide she wants to visit you without me and she may do so. But it's her decision not yours or mine. Her and I have a very close relationship, we're sisters, best friends before being mother daughter."

"Okay. I promise I won't do anything to break your trust in me with Nicole." Chuck said smiling a true smile that Lex only got to see.

"So, how have you been?" Lex asked smirking at him as she moved to get something to drink.

"Oh you know running an Empire and nothing much really." Chuck said taking the water that she handed him

"Sorry but we don't have alcohol in the apartment. I haven't drank since I found out about Nicole." Lex explained.

"It's fine." Chuck said making a face as he sipped the water.

Lex saw it and started laughing hard. She missed how he could always get her to laugh when she was mad at him. She looked up at the clock and noticed that it was close to 4:30 pm.

"Crap, I have to get ready." she said to Chuck

"Why? Do you have a date?" Chuck demanded his eyes narrowing.

Lex just rolled her eyes at him smirking at his jealousy "No Chuck, Alex is coming into town tonight and he is coming in at 6 and Nicole will be back about 5:30."

"I want to stay." Chuck said walking into the living room.

"Fine Chuck. But you stay down here. I'll be down shortly." Lex said going up the stairs


	7. Protective Brother & Jealous Girlfriend

Ch. 7-Older Protective Brother's & Jealous Girlfriends

When Lex came down from her shower an hour later she had her long hair curled and was wearing skinny jeans with thigh high gray flat boots, and a light blue long sleeved shirt with a black vest. She walked into the living room and saw Chuck looking at pictures on the wall. He was staring at one picture of all of them from when they where 13.

"You know that is the only picture I have of all of us. The Sexy Six." Lex said looking over Chuck's shoulder.

Chuck turned around when he heard her voice and almost bumped into her. Lex was looking at the picture and noticed that they all were standing by the ones that they would have a history with. Serena by Alex, Chuck had his arms around Lex's waist, and Nate and Blair sharing a kiss.

When Lex looked up she saw Chuck looking at her like he had that night many years ago. Lex felt her breath catch when Chuck slowly moved his head towards her. She felt the electricity run through her blood when his hand came up to stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed when he tucked a piece of her curls behind her ear. She felt Chuck press his lips onto her lips.

'He's being careful.' she thought.

Lex wrapped her hands around Chucks neck deepening the kiss. She felt him run his tongue on her bottom lip which she granted him entry with a moan. Chuck's hand tangled up in her hair and his other hand pressed her flush to him. Lex ran her fingers through his hair, pulling a little when his lips moved down her neck. His hand on her waist moved up to the hem of her shirt, his fingers running light patterns over her flat stomach.

Just as his hand was moving up to the edge of her bra they heard a knock on the door. Lex pulled back and looked at him. His eyes where still closed but she knew that he didn't want this to end.

"I have to get the door. It probably is Alex." Lex whispered

Chuck opened his eyes and nodded. Lex walked into the foyer and looked into the large mirror hanging on the wall. She straightened her clothes and smoothed down her hair. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and saw her older brother Alex standing there with a blonde woman.

"Alex!" she laughed jumping into his arms

"Lexington! What took so long?" he asked picking her up

Lex just smirked at him and jumped out of his arms and let the two people into her home. When they walked into the kitchen she noticed that Chuck was sitting in the same spot that he was in before her shower. She felt Alex stiffen when he saw Chuck.

"Well Alex you remember Chuck? He had come by to see Nicole but since Nicole is out we have been talking." Lex said walking towards the seat next to Chuck.

"Uh-huh… Lex this is Brandi. Brandi this is my twin Alexandria." Alex said

Brandi brought out her hand and had a look on her face of distaste when Lex shook her hand. Chuck was watching the whole interaction and smirked. He was about to introduce himself when he felt his cell phone vibrate. When he looked at it he saw that it was a text from Candice. Thinking about her made him grimace. Lex noticed his look and smirked, she knew who had texted him.

"Girlfriend?" she asked

"Of course. I should probably get going. I have to look at some paper work before the morning." Chuck said getting up

"I'll walk you to the door." Lex said getting up and following him to the door.

When they got to the door Lex opened the door and followed him out into the hallway and shut the door lightly behind her. Chuck had turned around and was looking at her.

"Lex…" Chuck started but was cut off by Lex crashing her lips to his.

She felt him deepening the kiss by placing his tongue into her mouth. She pulled back when she needed air. She rested her forehead against his and held her eyes closed for a moment. She felt him rub her back and kiss her forehead.

"Lex, I need to end it with Candice before we can do anything." he whispered.

"I know." Lex said back.

As Chuck walked towards the elevator he turned around and gave Lex a smile, not his smirk but he's real smile. When she walked back into the apartment she noticed Alex was waiting for her in the study.

"Where is Brandi?" Lex said smirking.

"She's freshening up." he said sitting down at the desk "I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Lex looked at him for a moment before sitting down on the couch. "What about?"

"Chuck."

"Chuck? Come on Alex you have barely been here 15 minutes and you want to discuss the father of my kid? Now I love you and everything but there is nothing to discuss." Lex said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Lex I know you still have feelings for him. I also know he still has feelings for you." Alex's voice stopping her

Lex closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. She wanted to deny it, throw a fit, do something to say she didn't feel anything for him. When she felt Alex's hands on her shoulder she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't know what to do. I love him still but I have to be strong for Nicole. I can't let him into our lives if he is going to run away again when things get tough." Lex whispered into his chest

"Just give him a chance. For Nicole, and for you." Alex whispered kissing her head. "Now I hear that my little firecracker is going to be home any moment."

"Yeah, S should have her back soon. Well like thirty minutes ago. But you remember Serena, always late." Lex laughed walking into the kitchen.

When Chuck walked into the Empire's lobby he was greeted by Candice walking out of the elevator. She had her bags with her. When she noticed Chuck she stopped walking in front of him.

"Where have you been?" she demanded

"I've been visiting an old friend. The question is what are you doing?" Chuck snapped

"I'm leaving. You don't want to be in this relationship and honestly neither do I." Candice said

Chuck just walked her walk away from him. He knew he should have been heartbroken by the fact that she was leaving him. They had been together for a year and a half. As she was walking away he started following her.

"Candice! Is there someone else?" He asked turning her around.

"I should be asking you that question. You haven't been home in days you are always with Nate or Lex." she sneered.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a selfish bitch then maybe I would want to come home." Chuck seethed

"Well at least I'm not going after some slut with a kid." she yelled

Chuck grabbed her arm and shoved her against the limo. "If you ever talk about Lex or Nicole like that I will ruin you." he whispered angrily in her ear.

Letting her go he walked back into the Empire and walked to the elevator without looking at anyone. When he got up to his penthouse he walked to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took his cell phone out and went through his contacts till he saw Lexs' name.

'Can you meet tomorrow for brunch? -C'

'Yeah I'll have Nicole stay with A. What's wrong? -L' came her reply 15 minutes later.

'Nothing anymore. I'll see you tomorrow morning around 11?-C'

'Okay!-L'

Pouring another glass of scotch Chuck sat down on the couch thinking about what he is going to happen now that Candice was out of the picture.


	8. History Repeats Itself

Ch. 8 - History Repeats Itself

Walking out of the private elevator that led up to her apartment at the Palace Hotel she was greeted by Arthur, Chuck's limo driver.

"Good morning Miss Lex." he said opening the door for her

"Morning Arthur. Are you going to tell me where I'm meeting Chuck at?" she inquired seeing as Chuck wouldn't tell her.

"Sorry but my lips are sealed." Arthur said smiling.

Rolling her eyes she just smiled at him knowing that if he told her Chuck may have his job.

"Well can you tell me if I am dressed appropriately?" she said sweeping her hand over herself.

She was wearing a deep blue dress with black pumps, he hair was down in lose curls pulled somewhat back by a diamond clip and her coat was gray. She didn't want to dress up to much or seem dressed down for the occasion. So she had called Blair and Serena early this morning to have them come help her out. After four long hours she had finally picked out the perfect outfit.

"You look great." Arthur said as he held the door open for her to slid on in.

Once the door was shut she noticed that there was a note on the seat addressed to her. When she picked it up she saw that it was a picture of her and Chuck from when they where 13 the night Nicole had been conceived. She saw that Chuck had his arms wrapped around her waist in a protective but loving way. She also saw that he was staring at her with a look of love. In the picture Lex was also looking at Chuck with a big smile on her face, with her arms wrapped around his neck. When she turned the picture over she saw that there was writing on the back.

'To the country girl who stole my heart. May you always keep it. Love-C'

Looking out the window she was thinking about how things would of been if Chuck and her had gotten together when she found out about Nicole. Thinking about her daughter made her smile even more to herself. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that the limo had stopped at its destination until she saw Arthur open up her door. She had barely stepped out when her eyes were covered by someone placing their hands over them.

"Relax Kitten we wouldn't want you to get your claws out for nothing now would we." Chuck whispered seductively

Spinning around in his arms Lex put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. She had told herself that she wouldn't act out around him. She didn't know if he was still with Candice or not.

"Now, now, we will have time for that later. But now let us get to eat." Chuck said taking her hand and leading her inside.

Once they were seated and ordered Lex looked at Chuck. He was just as handsome as ever. His hair was slicked back to perfection, his suit was fitted just perfectly, even his bowtie had a perfection look to it. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but think how handsome he was.

"So what did you want to talk about?" she asked him taking a sip of her wine

Chuck cleared his throat and took her hand. "Well I just wanted to take you out to eat. And also Candice and I broke up last night. Actually she left. I thought I should let you know."

Lex looked at him carefully. If she hadn't known him for as long as she did she would of sworn he was okay with what happened between Candice and him. Lex saw that his eyes didn't quite look as happy or calm as his voice sounded.

"You didn't want it to end did you?" she asked quietly

Chuck looked up at her quickly "Of course I did. How can you even say that?"

"Your eyes don't match your lips. Plus I've known you a long time and I can still tell when you don't want people to know that you really are hurting. What happened last night?" she said tightening her hold on his hands a little.

Taking a deep breath Chuck was looking everywhere but at her. Sensing that he was going to change the subject Lex smiled at him to reassure him.

"When I got back from seeing you at the Palace I ran into Candice in the lobby of the Empire. She had her bags with her. When I asked her she said that she was leaving because I didn't want to be in the relationship with her. I asked her if there was someone else. As stupid as it was for me, who had been making out with someone just moments before, to ask her if there was someone else. She said that she should be asking the same thing. Then she called you a slut. I snapped and told her never to speak about you that way again." Chuck finished looking down at their entwined fingers.

"Wow. But how do you really feel? I mean you two where together a long time. She basically was the woman to tame the great Chuck Bass." Lex said looking straight at him

"I feel relief but then again I feel miserable. I have never felt like this. I just have sex with someone and leave them. But then I met her and I believed I loved her then I saw you that day in Starbucks and no one has taken my breath away like you have been able to." Chuck explained.

Looking down at her food Lex couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for what happened. As if reading her thoughts Chuck got up from his seat and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his.

"It isn't your fault. Her and I weren't meant to be." He said.

Still not looking at him Lex just nodded. Feeling him tug her hands she looked up at him and noticed that he was standing. Getting to her feet she followed him out to the limo. Once they were inside Chuck leaned towards her and pressed his lips on hers. Moving closer to him she deepen the kiss by running her tongue on his bottom lip. When he allowed her entrance she moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel his hands running up her thigh rubbing small circles onto her skin. His lips moved down to her neck licking and biting as they went. She had run her fingers through his hair lightly pulling when he bit her neck. His fingers where playing with the hem of her panties teasing her.

"Chuck." she moaned

Looking at her smirking he grabbed her panties and ripped them off. Positioning her so she was straddling him she pulled his zipper down and tugged his pants off. Feeling his bulging penis against her hot wet core made her bite her lip. Kissing him again roughly she felt him suck her bottom lip before lightly nipping it.

"Ready baby?" he whispered seductively into her ear before placing a lingering kiss at the base of it.

Nodding her head she positioned herself over him and slowly slid onto him. Both of them moaning as he entered her. After the shock of how big and how much of him filled her she started rocking back and forth, causing Chuck to moan against her neck. She was beginning to pick up speed when Chuck flipped them around so he was on top of her on the floor of the limo. Her hands had made their way up his shirt and she was now digging her nails into him every time he pumped into her. She could feel herself getting close to hitting her orgasm.

"Chuck...I-I'm about to come.." she managed to say

Chuck pushed into her harder and faster kissing her neck. Lex was arching her back to meet his thrusts all the while moaning his name. Feeling her self control losing its battle to stay in place she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth towards hers. She yelled his name as she came and seconds later he followed right along yelling her name before coming inside of her.

When Chuck had finally been able to catch his breath he slowly slid out of her and put his pants back on. Lex was sitting on the seat next to him not sure what to do next. Her panties had been ripped in the process of removal. She looked over at Chuck to see him staring at her.

"Come here." he said motioning for her to lay her head on his chest.

Once she was comfortable she shut her eyes and waited for the limo to pull outside her building. She was starting to drift to sleep when she remembered something.

"Umm Chuck? Did we use a condom?" she asked sitting up to look at him

Chuck just stared at her his eyes going wide with the horror and realization.

"Fuck!"


	9. Galas & SheDevils

I know I haven't been updating my stories a lot lately, just have a bunch of things going on at the moment. Getting ready to move and finding someone to hire for my job. Well I will try to update more now. As for now here is the newest chapter. It is a bit more mellow there isn't a lot of drama in this chapter but don't worry it'll pick up. ENJOY!

Chapter 9-Galas & She-Devils

Lex was sitting in her Business class not really paying attention to what the professor was saying. She was thinking about what happened two weeks ago in the back of Chuck's limo. Every time she thought about it she felt her stomach squeeze and she had the urge to pack up Nicole and run away. Shaking her head out of her thoughts she sat up a little bit straighter in the chair and tried to focus on her teacher. After five minutes she realized that it was an impossible task and just went back to staring out the window. The only time she brought her attention to the book in front of her was when she felt her phone vibrate next to her arm.

'Meet me the Palace-C'

'Y? Not gonna happen.-L'

Slipping her Incredible 2 into her purse she stood up with the rest of the class and left the room. She had just walked outside when she felt someone staring at her. Looking around she noticed a black limo sitting at the curb in front of the building. Rolling her eyes she walked past it without another glance.

"Come on Lex this is riduculous. It's been two weeks and you haven't said anything to me or looked at me." Came a voice from behind her.

"Maybe because I have nothing to say to you Chuck. Maybe I realized that what happened was a mistake." She called over her shoulder not slowing down.

Hearing running behind her she turned around and saw Chuck running after her. She hid a smile at the fact that he had run to catch up to her. Knowing Chuck didn't do much physical activity other than sex it was a sight to see. Tilting her head to the side she just looked at him to say something.

"It wasn't a mistake, okay? It's never a mistake when it has to concern you." He said breathing heavily

Shaking her head she stepped closer to him. "I can't have this conversation with you right now, Chuck. I have to pick Nicole up from school and do some paperwork for Grandfather before the gala tonight."

"Let me pick you up and escort both you lovely ladies?" Chuck asked smirking at her

Biting her lip Lex looked him over and sighed, "Fine show up at 7. I'll have Nicole ready by then."

Turning around Lex walked towards her daughter's school. They had a big night to get ready for.

"Mama hurry up we're gonna be late." Nicole's voice came up the stairs

Lex was running around her bedroom trying to figure out what shoes would go good with her dress. She couldn't decide between her black peep toed stilettos or her white stilettos. Looking at the clock on the nightstand she almost screamed when she saw that it was 6:58. 'Shit Chuck is going to be here any time now'

"Nicole can you come help me real quick?"

Standing in the middle of her room looking between two pairs of shoes may look crazy to some people but when you are part of the Upper East Side its daily occurence.

"Black ones." Came an angels voice

Turning around she smiled at her daughter. "Thank you baby. You are the best six year old I could ever ask for."

"Mama I'm your only six year old and it's Six and 11 months. My birthday is next month." Nicole said laughing as she watched her mother put her heels on.

Looking up shocked Lex looked at the calendar. Sure enough it was March. She was going to have to start planning a birthday party for Nicole soon. Standing up she walked over to her daughter who was in a sapphire blue dress with her hair pulled back in a low curly pony tail. Looking at their reflections they could of been sisters. Lex was dressed in a deep dark blue dress that went over one shoulder and her hair was pulled up into a low bun with a few curls around her neck.

Hearing someone knocking on the front door Lex and Nicole descended the stairs. "Babe can you answer that I'm gonna grab my clutch."

Walking back into the foyer Lex took a moment and watched Nicole and Chuck. He was bending down and talking to Nicole at her level. Also she was telling him a crazy story so fast it was a miracle she could breathe. Clearing her throat she smiled when Chuck's eyes shot to hers.

"Wow Lex you look amazing. So do you Miss Nicole." Chuck said holding out his arm for her to take.

Once they arrived at the gala Lex noticed that people where staring at her and Nicole. Sure they had been to galas before but this time it was because they where with Chuck. Looking around she noticed Blair and Serena at the table.

"Thank God you two are here." Lex said sitting down next to them.

"You can't tell me you aren't having fun." Serena asked with a knowing smile.

Rolling her eyes Lex took a sip of her champagne. Looking out at the crowd she noticed a blonde and red head giving her death stares. Shaking her head she turned back towards the table and joined in the conversations with Blair and Serena. Two hours later she was walking back towards the table from the refreshment table when she noticed the blonde and redhead from earlier sitting or standing by Chuck. As she got closer she noticed that they were getting glared at by three other people from the table.

"Chuck who are your friends?" Lex asked sugar sweet and with a smile

Chuck looked up at her quickly and noticed that her tone and smile where fake. He inwardly groaned knowing that this was not going to go over well.

"We are his company for later, after he dumps you and your rugrat off." the redhead said glaring at Lex.

Keeping her smile in place she leant towards the small group. "Oh honey, you must be stupid because he won't be going home with someone who crashes social events just to see which of these lonely males are going to pay you the slightest bit of attention. Now stop being desperate and go back to Queens."

The redhead was about to say something back when something behind Lex caught her attention and she smirked pointedly at Lex. Turning around to see what the bimbo was so happy about, Lex saw the one thing that made her heart stop.

"Lex, I uh didn't know she was going to be here." She heard Chuck's voice from somewhere far away say.

"S, B can you two take Nicole to the refreshment table?" She asked her voice shaking slightly

She didn't need to see to know that her two best friends had done what she asked and whisked her daughter away before she had to witness what was going to happen. Chancing a glance at Chuck she saw that he was watching the woman that was slowly making her way towards them. He looked pale and a tad bit scared, and that is what scared her the most. Chuck Bass didn't get scared. Turning back towards the woman, Lex looked her over and noticed that her long dark hair was stylishly swept back and her gold Dior dress made her glow.

"Well well well if it isn't the Great Chuck Bass and he is surrounded by whores. Looks like you added a new one to the mix Chuckie. Got bored with Candace?" The woman said with sarcasm

"What do you want? Last time any of us saw you Blair had shipped you off to boot camp." Chuck sneered.

The woman sneered and looked at Lex. Lex stood up and took a deep breath and looked back at the devil herself. Putting on her fakest smile she spoke to the woman before her with distaste.

"Hello Georgie. Long time no see."


End file.
